fanmadefandomcom-20200225-history
Rescue/Final Battle (Sora Pan (Version 2) version)
(The next morning, the kids were already tied to the mast while the pirates were singing and dancing around them) Pirates: Yo ho Yo ho Yo ho Yo ho Yo ho So try the life Of a thief To sample a life Of a crook There isn’t a boy Who won’t enjoy A-workin’ for Captain Zurg and Admiral Hades The world’s most famous crooks (On “crooks,” Ed the Hyena was knocked down by Pete. Snake then started singing while the other mates watched) Snake: Crook Crook Crickety-crockety Crook The Krookodile issss after Captain.... (Offended by that, Zurg smacks Snake, making him quiet down while the mates glare at him. Then Zurg and Hades start singing to the prisoners) Zurg: A special offer For today We’ll tell you What we’ll do Hades: For those who sign Without delay Will get a free tattoo (Lasombra then exposes his tattoos on his shirtless body and made a muscle movement to make the flag look like it’s flapping in the wind, making the kids, except the London girls and Terriermon, laugh a little) Zurg: Why it’s like Money in the bank Hades: Come on Join up And we’ll be frank Zurg and Hades: Unless you do You’ll walk the plank Ace: To Cerberus’ mouths! (They point at the plank) Zurg and Hades: The choice is up to you Pirates: The choice is up to you (They start dancing again while singing) Pirates: Yo ho Yo ho Yo ho Yo ho Yo ho You’ll love the life Of a thief You’ll relish the life Of a crook There’s barrels of fun For everyone That you get treasure By the ton (The pirates then form a line towards the desk Zurg is sitting at with a pen and paper with Hades and the mates standing next to him) Pirates: So come and sign the book Join up with Captain Zurg and Admiral Hades (Banzai then cuts the prisoners free and almost got trampled over by the kids, who are running towards the desk. Although Terriermon and the London girls remained by the mast) Terriermon and London girls: GUYS!! (The other kids stopped and piled up on each other) Blossom: You ought to be ashamed of yourselves! Kayley: How could you possibly want to join our enemies?! Buttercup: After what Sora, Riku, and Roxas has done for us?! Why?! Double D: But Captain Zurg and Admiral Hades are most insistent, guys. Buster: That’s right! Foulmouth: And they said we’ll walk the dadgum plank to Cerberus’ mouths if we don’t! Kairi: No we won’t. Namine: Kairi’s right! Xion: Sora Pan, Riku, and Roxas will save us. Bubbles: We’re certain of it. Terriermon: So, momentai. (Zurg and Hades turned to the mates with a smirk) Zurg: Sora Pan, Riku, and Roxas will save them, guys. Hades: (Sarcastically while smirking) So scared. (They burst out laughing) Warp: (Laughing) Sora Pan, Riku, and Roxas will save them! Ace: (Laughing while speaking mockingly) Oh no, whatever shall we do about it? Billy: (Laughing) You did good, Captain and Admiral! Arturo: (Laughing) As if! (Grubber blows a raspberry in agreement while laughing. Terriermon and the kids glared at them. In the captain and admiral’s headquarters, Helga, Phoebe, Arnold, and Gerald just finished using their magic on the edge of the lantern after doing this all night. They then heard laughter ending) Gerald: What are they laughing about? Arnold: I don’t know, but I got a bad feeling about it. Phoebe: Let’s listen. Helga: I agree. (They listen in. Outside on the deck, Zurg spoke up) Zurg: A thousand pardons, but I don’t think you got our little joke. Hades: You see, we left a present for those boys. (Terriermon and the kids got suspicious) Eddy: What kind of present? Warp: It’s sort of a surprise package, you might say. Snake: Like it’sssss hisssss birthday. Zurg: Why, Hades and I can just see our little friend at this very moment, reading a tender description. Hades: That’s right. (Back in Acme’s Tree, Sora is reading the note on the present box while Riku and Roxas looked) Sora: (Reading) “To Sora, Riku, and Roxas, with love, from Kayley and mostly Kairi, Namine, and Xion. Do not open until 6:00.” (They look at the clock and it’s almost 6:00) Roxas: Heh. I wonder what’s in it? Riku: Beats me. (Unaware of Sora, Riku, and Roxas, there was a clock-like bomb inside the box. Back at the ship, Zurg and Hades continued) Hades: Could they but see within the package an ingenious little device. Zurg: That’s right. Pain: (Posing like a clock) Set so that when the clock strikes 6:00. Panic: Just like that. Zurg: Sora Pan, Riku, and Roxas will be blasted out of Dreamland forever. Hades: So, bye-bye for them. (Terriermon and the kids got shocked) Kayley: No way! Kairi, Namine, and Xion: Sora, Riku, Roxas! Blossom: You coward! (Even Arnold, Gerald, Helga, and Phoebe were shocked on what they heard. They nod at each other and tipped the lantern back and forth until it fell and the glass broke, freeing them from the lantern) Phoebe: The lantern plan worked! Arnold: We need to warn Sora, Riku, and Roxas! Helga: (Nods) Right! (They fly out the open window and they and Terriermon and the Powerpuff Girls noticed each other) Gerald: I say we bring them. (Arnold and the girl fairies nod and after sprinkling the fairy dust on Terriermon, they and the Powerpuff Girls start flying away when Ace noticed them and screamed out to them) Ace: Hey! They’re getting away with those fairies! (The others noticed and after Terriermon, the fairies, and the Powerpuff Girls flew away, the pirates were about to run after them, but Zurg and Hades motioned them to stop calmly) Hades: Let them go. Zurg: For time grows short. (Getting what Zurg and Hades said, the pirates did what they said) Zurg: We have but, 18 seconds…. Hades: 15 seconds…. Zurg and Hades: 13 seconds.... (Back in Acme’s Tree, Sora, Riku, and Roxas noticed the clock) Sora: 12 seconds until 6:00. Roxas: I guess we can open it now. I can’t wait! Riku: Relax, Roxas. Rome wasn’t built in one day. (Sora starts untying the ribbon off the box. In the forest, Terriermon, the Powerpuff Girls, and the fairies arrived and went inside. Sora, Riku, and Roxas noticed them shouting and showed the box to them) Sora: Hey, guys. Roxas: And welcome back, Terriermon and Powerpuff Girls. Riku: Look what Kayley, Kairi, Namine, and Xion left us. (Helga tries to grab the box from Sora) Sora: Hey, stop that! Riku: What’s wrong with you? Roxas: Wait, something’s not right. Helga: Of course it’s not right! Arnold: It’s Zurg and Hades’ doing right now! Sora, Riku, and Roxas: Zurg and Hades? Terriermon: And that’s a bomb they left! Sora, Riku, and Roxas: A bomb? Sora: Don’t be ridiculous! Buttercup: But it’s true! Bubbles: Throw it away! Roxas: They might be right. Throw it away. Sora: What do you mean, Roxas? Riku: The box is gonna smoke and blow up? (Suddenly, the box started smoking and the alarm going off. Realizing it is a bomb, Sora threw the box away and Helga caught it, and was about to fly out with it when it exploded. On the ship, the prisoners looked on in horror and shock at the explosion. Zurg then took his hat off and saluted along with Hades and the mates) Zurg: So passeth a worthy opponent. Hades: Rest in pieces. Mates: Amen. (Back in the ruins of Acme’s Tree, Sora and his friends survived thanks to Arnold, Gerald, and Phoebe’s barrier spell, but Helga’s nowhere to be seen) Sora: Zurg and Hades, those jerks! Roxas: It was a bomb! Riku: If it weren’t for you guys and Helga, we’d.... (They suddenly remember Helga) Terriermon: Helga! Arnold: She tried to fly out with the bomb, but it exploded! Blossom: Move out! We gotta find her! (After a pile of debris fell, they began searching for Helga) Sora, Riku, and Roxas: Helga? Terriermon: Helga? Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup: Helga? Arnold, Gerald, and Phoebe: Helga? Sora: If she’s dead, I will never...! Riku: Sora, it’s not your fault. Sora: But.... (Suddenly, they heard Arnold call to them) Arnold: Everyone! Gerald, Phoebe, and I found Helga! (They went to them and saw a weak Helga laying in Arnold’s arms with her light flickering. The others gasped) Bubbles: Oh no! Helga! (They exit Acme’s Tree and Arnold laid Helga on the ground while the concerned group kneeled around her and looked concerned) Sora: Is she gonna die? Buttercup: (Sadly) I’m afraid she might. (The others got scared) Roxas: But she can’t die! Riku: (To Helga) Helga, please hang in there! (Helga began to speak) Gerald: Helga? What is it? Helga: (Weakly) I won’t die now necessarily, geekbaits. Bubbles: How can we save you? Helga: (Weakly) Both your belief in fairies and Arnold, Gerald, and Phoebe’s healing spell combined, doy. Sora: (Realizing) Indeed. Riku: (To Terriermon and the Powerpuff Girls) Guys, if we hold hands and pray our belief in her and all the fairies of Dreamland, Arnold, Gerald, and Phoebe will have enough strength to use their healing spell to save Helga. Roxas: That’s how it will work. Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup: (Nods) Okay. Terriermon: Momentai on that. (They hold hands, or claws and paws with Sora, Riku, and Roxas’ hands, and prayed hard. After a couple seconds, Arnold, Gerald, and Phoebe glowed brighter and noticing it, they casted the healing spell with their magic and surrounded Helga’s body with it. After the glow died down, Helga’s body healed and she gasped, full of life again. It worked, for they snapped out of it and noticed Helga all better) Helga: Thank you, guys. (They nod. Later, at the Siamese village, the group was already told about how Zurg and Hades tricked Helga into revealing their hideout and captured the others last night. But since Helga redeemed herself, Sora and his friends forgave her for all of this. Even Helga already apologized for her behavior. Right now, Mongkut and Tuptim, after learning of this from Sora and his friends, agreed to let Chulalongkorn go with them to rescue the others) Tuptim: Be safe, all of you. Mongkut: And may Buddha protect you. Sora: We will. Riku: After all, we are “Kings Flying Elephants.” Roxas: That’s right. Chulalongkorn: Shall we? (They nod and they, including Chulalongkorn, flew away to sneak to Zurg and Hades’ ship. At the ship, Zurg and Hades changed the subject) Zurg: And now, which will it be? The pen, or the plank? Hades: Going once, going twice? (The prisoners glared defiantly) Kayley: Captain Zurg and Admiral Hades, we will never join your crew. Group: Yeah. (Zurg and Hades turned to Cerberus, who is waiting anxiously at the end of the ship, looking excited and hungry at the same time. Then turned to their prisoners with a smirk) Zurg: As you wish. Hades: Done. Deal. Zurg and Hades: Bigger ladies first, and then the rest. Kairi: Does that mean...? Hades: Yep. (Kayley, Kairi, Namine, and Xion realized Zurg and Hades meant them first. They turned to the kids sadly) Namine: Goodbye, guys. Eddy: (Bitterly) Goodbye, Namine. I’ll miss you. Kairi: Goodbye, guys. Group: (Sadly) Goodbye, Kairi. Hamton: (Sadly) Bye. Kayley: Be brave, Double D. Double D: (Sadly) I shall try, Kayley. Xion: Goodbye, Skippy. Skippy: Goodbye, Xion. (Suddenly, Braig grabbed Kayley, Bebop grabbed Kairi, Rocksteady grabbed Namine, and Pete grabbed Xion while Rocksteady pushed Skippy over to the mast where he and the other prisoners are tied up to by Him) Rocksteady: (While pushing Skippy and grabbing Namine) Get over there! Braig: You gave us no trouble! (After Braig, Bebop, Rocksteady, and Pete tied Kayley, Kairi, Namine, and Xion’s hands behind their backs, they forced the four girls onto the plank) Ruggedo: Go on now! Shenzi: Get it over with! Scar: The Captain and Admiral’re waiting now! Brer Fox: And no tricks this time! (Once on the plank, the girls walked towards the edge to where Cerberus awaits excitedly and hungrily while the drumroll started. After Kairi, Namine, and Xion looked up at the sky and sheds their own tears, believing Sora, Riku, and Roxas are not there to save them, they sighed and stopped with Kayley for a second to look back. After looking forward, they suddenly noticed something off-screen down there and unknown to the pirates, they smiled and then resumed their sad walk at the edge of the plank) Skippy: Girls! Ed: Girls! (Then the girls jumped off the edge of the plank. After waiting and waiting for a couple of seconds for splashing and three gulps, they heard nothing) Ace: (Confused) Captain, Admiral, there’s no splash and three gulps. Zurg: (Agreeing) Not a sound at all. Hades: Yeah. (They looked over the edge and saw that Cerberus is gone and no sign of the girls) Brer Fox: Cerberus’ gone! Fuzzy: Not a blooming ripple even! Morbucks: What’s going on?! Amoeba Boys: Yeah, what is going on? Brer Bear: It’s a jinx! Bebop: That’s what it is! (Snorts) Rocksteady: No splash and three gulps. Him: That is strange indeed. Banzai: And no sign of Cerberus and the wenches. Mojo Jojo: Did you hear a splash and three gulps? Ratchet: I did not. (Unaware of the pirates, it turned out Sora, Riku, Roxas, Terriermon, Chulalongkorn, the Powerpuff Girls, and the fairies knocked Cerberus out and Sora, Riku, Roxas, and Chulalongkorn caught the girls on cue when they jumped. Right now, the girls’ hands are untied and Sora is carrying Kairi, Riku is carrying Xion, Roxas is carrying Namine, and Chulalongkorn is carrying Kayley, and they, along with Terriermon, the Powerpuff Girls, and the fairies, are hiding beneath the ship, quietly snickering at the pirates’ dumbfounded confusion) Man Ray: I’m telling you, guys. It’s a black day! Mark my words, we’ll all pay for this! (During Man Ray’s line, Sora’s group quietly flew up to a nearby crow’s nest and hid themselves until Sora, Riku, and Roxas can come out on cue) Sedusa: The ship’s bewitched. (Jack turned to Zurg and Hades) Jack: No splash and three gulps, Captain and Admiral. Zurg: (Sarcastically) So, you want a splash and three gulps, Jack? Hades: (Sarcastically) Is that what you want? Jack: (Confused) Well, no, why? (Suddenly, Zurg and Hades grabbed Jack and throws him overboard) Zurg and Hades: We’ll give you a splash and three gulps! (After Jack landed in the water, Cerberus woke up and noticed him climbing up to the deck again. He tried to eat Jack, but the pumpkin-headed human got away) Thrax: There’s Cerberus! Hades: Where have you been? Zurg: And why did it happen? (Sora, Riku, and Roxas then called out to them) Sora, Riku, and Roxas: Us, that’s who, Zurg and Hades! (Sora, Riku, and Roxas came out of hiding on top of a sail) Sora: This time, you’ve gone too far! Riku: That’s right! Roxas: You’ll pay for what you did to our home! (The kids cheered upon seeing Sora, Riku, and Roxas) Kids: Yeah! Plucky: Sora, Riku, and Roxas are okay! Eddy: And alive! Yeah! (They then noticed the others in the crow’s nest) Skippy: And there’s the girls as well! Ed: Alright! Zurg: (Shocked) It can’t be them! Hades: (Shocked) Impossible! Panic: (Frightened) Must be their blinking ghosts that are talking now. Pain: (Frightened) Yeah. (Sora, Riku, and Roxas pulled their Keyblades out) Sora: Say your prayers, Zurg and Hades! (Zurg and Hades pulled their swords out) Zurg: We’ll show you those ghosts has blood in their veins! Hades: My sentiments exactly! (Sora, Riku, and Roxas flew down and got to Zurg and Hades from behind) Zurg: We’ll run them through! (Sora kicks Zurg from behind while Riku and Roxas did that to Hades and they began dueling) Hades: Take that! (After dueling around the other mast, Zurg tried to sneak attack them with his hook when Sora, Riku, and Roxas noticed and dodged. Zurg’s hook then got caught in the mast after striking it) Zurg: Curse this hook! (To Hades) A little help please! Hades: With pleasure. (Hades starts pulling on Zurg’s hook. Sora then flew over to the first mast and cuts the kids free) Sora: Come on, everybody! (Once all freed, the kids ran, grabbed their weapons, and climbed up the crow’s nest with Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup ushering them. Bubbles noticed a cannonball and after grabbing her Octi, she picked up the cannonball and stuffed it inside her Octi. Blossom and Buttercup then noticed what Bubbles is doing) Blossom: Hurry, Bubbles, hurry! Buttercup: Come on! (Bubbles then carried Octi with the cannonball and flew up to the crow’s nest with Blossom and Buttercup. Zurg and Hades turned to the pirates) Hades: Don’t just stand there, you idiots! Zurg: Get those scaliwags! (The pirates, including Warp and the Gangreen Gang, then chased the group towards the crow’s nest. On the rope ladder, Skippy’s foot got caught, but Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup freed him and they got to the crow’s nest just when the pirates caught up with them. Hades then used his sword and fireball to cut the mast up, freeing Zurg’s hook and then Zurg nearly stumbled overboard from the plank and nearly into the Krookodile’s mouth. After getting back on the ship, Zurg backed away from the Krookodile. Cerberus noticed Zurg’s scared look in confusion at first, but then the Krookodile noticed him and swam at him. Cerberus yelped and swam away into the distance. Sora, Riku, and Roxas then flew down to Zurg and Hades and after Sora snatched Zurg’s hat, he, Riku, and Roxas flew away) Zurg: These are no mere boys. Hades: Those are some fiends fighting us. Zurg and Hades: Flying devils! (Sora then landed on a sail pole and cuts and breaks the hat up with his Keyblade. Pain, Panic, and the Amoeba Boys, meanwhile, have packed the bigger rowboat up and began lowering themselves from the ship. Up on the crow’s nest, the group prepared to fight the pirates) Double D: Hold your fire. Blossom: Steady, guys. Buster: Steady.... (The pirates got closer) Double D, Blossom, and Buster: Fire! (The group then threw and fired their weapons at the pirates. Braig, Warp, and the Gangreen Gang arrived first and the group noticed) Ed: Down, you blackguards! (But when Warp, Braig, and Ace swung their knives at Ed, the boy ducked out of the way on time. Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup then flew in and then knocked Braig, Warp, and Ace’s knives out of their hands with their powerful breaths (With Blossom’s being an ice breath)) Braig: Not bad, girlies. Warp and Ace: Yeah. (Buttercup then punched Braig in the stomach with her fist) Buttercup: Who are you to call us girlies? (The Powerpuff Girls began fist-fighting with Braig, Warp, and the Gangreen Gang. Mojo Jojo was about to grab Kayley when Helga, Phoebe, Arnold, and Gerald grabbed his ear. On the deck, Sora, Riku, and Roxas and Zurg and Hades dueled. Up on the crow’s nest, Mojo Jojo flicks Helga, Phoebe, Arnold, and Gerald aside) Mojo Jojo: (Flicking the fairies aside) Do not let me reiterate! Let go of my ear, you pests! (The fairies saw Sora, Riku, and Roxas still dueling with Zurg and Hades on the deck, turned to each other, nodded in agreement on what they must do now, and flew down to Sora, Riku, and Roxas) Helga: Sora, Riku, Roxas, the group in the crow’s nest! Gerald: They’re in danger! Arnold and Phoebe: Hurry! (Understanding, Sora, Riku, and Roxas dodged Zurg and Hades’ sword swings and after the three boys catapulted from the rope ladder, kicked Zurg into a cannon and using an ice spell from their Keyblades, made Hades slip into Zurg. Arnold, Gerald, Helga, and Phoebe then used their levitation convergence spell to lift the cannon’s metal bar and hit Zurg in the head with it and extinguish Hades’ fire hair) Hades: Whoa, is my hair out? Arnold: Told you we’d make you sorry. (Sora, Riku, and Roxas then flew to the crow’s nest and cut the rope ladder off from the crow’s nest, causing all the pirates, except Braig and the Gangreen Gang, to fall into the same rowboat Pain, Panic, and the Amoeba Boys are in. Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup then locked fists with Braig and the Gangreen Gang) Buttercup: This is for threatening my sisters, you jerks! Snake: We'sssss never did anything to them. Buttercup: I meant Mr. Eyepatch here! (She then threw Braig down to the rowboat and after grabbing a sword from Billy along with Blossom and Bubbles, they pointed it at him and the Gangreen Gang, ready to kick them overboard even, panicking them) Snake: But we don’t want to be shark baitsssss! Arturo: Spare us! Billy: Please? (Grubber weakly and nervously blew his raspberry in agreement) Ace: (Laughs nervously) No hard feelings? Buttercup: (Pointing the sword) I don’t care and no! You and the pirates frightened and kidnapped us all…! Blossom: (Pointing the sword) Tormented us with your death wish to Sora, Riku, Roxas, and us, delayed our return home…! Bubbles: And not to mention THREATENING US AND MY OCTI DOLL!!!! Gangreen Gang: We take your point. (Grubber blew a raspberry in agreement. The Powerpuff Girls then kicked the Gangreen Gang off and they land in the rowboat. Buttercup then threw the sword aside into the water while the others watched in amazement at them) Kairi: You, besides Sora, Riku, and Roxas, are our heroes for babysitters, girls! Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup: (Blushing) Thanks. (Bubbles noticed Brer Bear still hanging on when she swung her cannonball-filled Octi doll and hits him in the head with it. Brer Bear then fell into the rowboat and the rowboat landed in the water. The group cheered on Bubbles) Bubbles: (Proudly) Now your head’s knocked clean off! Blossom: Good job, you guys! Buster: Yeah! Double D: Strong move, you guys! Foulmouth: Hooray for Octi Beater! Shirley: Hooray for Octi Beater! Fifi: Vive le Team Sora Pan! (After removing the cannonball from the Octi doll, Bubbles then tossed it into the water. Up on the sail, Sora, Riku, and Roxas landed, feeling good when Zurg and Hades called out to them while climbing a rope ladder towards them) Zurg: Fly, fly, fly, you cowards! Hades: Cowards! Sora: Cowards? Riku and Roxas: Us? Zurg: Heh heh heh. You wouldn’t dare fight old Zurg and Hades, man to man. Hades: That’s right. You fly away like cowardly birds! (Once Zurg and Hades got up there, Sora, Riku, and Roxas stood their ground) Sora: Nobody calls us cowards and brag about it! Riku: We’ll fight you man to man! Roxas: With one hand behind our backs. (They lock weapons with Zurg and Hades) Zurg: You mean you won’t fly? Hades: And you mean it? Kayley: Careful, Sora, Riku, and Roxas! Kairi: It could be a trick! Buttercup: Kick their butts! Sora: (Ignoring them) We give our word, Zurg and Hades! Riku: That’s a promise. Roxas: Going once, going twice. Zurg: Good! Hades: Then let’s have it! (Zurg nearly kicks Sora off when Sora grabbed a rope and pulled himself up with Riku and Roxas’ help. They dueled and dueled as the Krookodile watched on, hoping that Zurg and Hades will fall. Zurg and Hades then knocked Sora, Riku, and Roxas’ Keyblades out of their hands and threw them aside, unaware that it landed on the side of the sail almost near Sora, Riku, and Roxas. Then the two villains pointed their blades at Sora, Riku, and Roxas) Hades: Now insolent youths, prepare to die! Zurg: Say your prayers! Namine: Fly, Sora, Riku, and Roxas, fly! Xion: Hurry! Sora: (Determinedly) No! We gave our word! Riku and Roxas: (Determinedly) Yeah! (Just when Zurg and Hades stabbed them, Sora, Riku, and Roxas noticed their Keyblades and a small sail, dodged Zurg and Hades’ attempted stabs, summoned their Keyblades, grabbed a small Jolly Roger flag nearby and tied Zurg and Hades into it, causing Zurg and Hades to drop their swords) Sora: You’re ours, Zurg and Hades! (The group cheered for Sora) Chulalongkorn: Excellent work, Sora, Riku, and Roxas! Skippy: Good job tricking them! Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup: Cleave them to the brisket! (After the cheering ended, Zurg and Hades peeked from the flag with a “have mercy” look on their faces) Zurg: You wouldn’t do in old Zurg and Hades in now, would you? Hades: We’ll go away forever. (Sora, Riku, and Roxas gave Zurg and Hades suspicious looks. Then Zurg started pleading with tears streaming down his cheeks while Hades shook in fear) Zurg: (Crying) We’ll do anything you say! Hades: Just spare us! Sora: (Giving in) Well, alright. Riku: But under one condition. Two in fact. Roxas: Zurg, you say you’re a Borgfish and Hades, you say you’re a Hothead. (Zurg gulps and along with Hades, spoke softly) Zurg and Hades: (Softly) We’re a Borgfish and a Hothead. Sora: (Pointing his Keyblade at Zurg and Hades) Louder! Riku: We can’t hear you. Roxas: Just say it. Zurg and Hades: (Screaming) WE’RE A BORGFISH AND A HOTHEAD!! (The group cheered) Group: Zurg and Hades’re a Borgfish and Hothead, a Borgfish and Hothead, a Borgfish and Hothead, Zurg and Hades’re a Borgfish and Hothead, a Borgfish and Hothead, a Borgfish and Hothead! (Even the Krookodile liked the sound of that. Sora, Riku, and Roxas then put their Keyblades away) Sora: Alright then, Zurg and Hades. Riku: You’re free to go now. Roxas: And never return! (Sora, Riku, and Roxas then crowed in victory. Zurg and Hades then tried to attack from behind with Zurg’s hook and Hades’ fireball when the group noticed) Group: Sora, Riku, Roxas! (Hearing them, Sora, Riku, and Roxas dodged the hook and fireball and Zurg and Hades lost their balance and while Hades fell into the water, Zurg fell towards the Krookodile. After Zurg landed in his mouth, the Krookodile went underwater. After the flag landed on the water, Zurg emerged, covered in the flag and his clothes torn up again) Zurg: Guys! Guys...! (He ran back inside the Krookodile’s mouth and into his body) Hades: (Winces) Ooh, Chihuahua! (After re-emerging from the mouth, Zurg ran on the water, carrying the clock and then after noticing it, he threw it back into the Krookodile’s body. The Krookodile then started chasing Zurg and even Hades around) Hades: Get away from us! Zurg: Guys! (Zurg’s feet then held the Krookodile’s mouth open while trying to swim away while Hades struggled to save him) Zurg: Guys! Guys! Hades: Get your savage jaws off of him! (After the Krookodile slowly closed his mouth, Zurg and Hades were fired from the jaws like a torpedo and skipped past the rowboat of pirates into the distance with the Krookodile chasing after them) Panic: Ooh, Hades and Zurg are not gonna be happy when we save them! Pain: You mean if we save them. Panic: “If?” “If” is good. Amoeba Boys: Captain and Admiral! Gangreen Gang: Captain and Admiral! Warp: Captain and Admiral! Mates: Captain and Admiral! (With that, the rowboat chased after them quickly, disappearing into the distance) Coming up: The conclusion, where Sora, Riku, and Roxas return Kayley, Kairi, Namine, Xion, Ed, Double D, Eddy, Skippy, Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup, and Terriermon to London after Sora and Kairi, Riku and Xion, and Roxas and Namine share a romantic goodbye before Julianna and Lionel return home from the party. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Peter Pan Fanmakes Category:Peter Pan Parodies